Ella y yo
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: One-Shot. No solo porque Tanya sea la protagonista lo rechacen, denle una oportunida. Es una linda historia que los hara llorar... ¿Que harias si estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo, pero no sabes como decirlo? Tu vida, es un asco y solo hay una salida, ¿te quedarias sabiendo que eso jamas mejorará? ¿O te irías de esa ciudad?


Por favor lean el, fic no por que Tanya sea la protagonista lo rechacen. Este fic estaba escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance—Song Fic Contest pero como ya saben que nunca termino nada a tiempo xD.

Además de que en este momento me han dado ganas de terminarlo, pues me ha pasado algo similar y se que no soy a la única.

**Me inspire en las siguientes canciones^^**

In Another Life —The Veronicas.

See No More— Joe Jonas.

Sally's song — Evanescence.

Pretty Baby —Vanessa Carlton.

I try — Macy Gray.

Nunca te olvidare —Enrique Iglesias.

En su lugar—Yuridia.

Like you— Evanescence.

I hate this part —The Pussycat dolls.

**A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, posiblemente llorar y yo a escribir ^^.**

* * *

**Ella y yo.**

**Tanya POV**

El día era hermoso, no había nubes en el cielo, entraban unos cuantos rayos de sol y estaba con Edward sentada en el parque platicando.

— ¿Tanya me estas escuchando?—pregunto pasando una mano por delante de mi rostro.

—Claro, me decías que aun no te decides porque auto comprar— le dije orgullosa.

—Wow, debo recordar que tú no eres como Bella, ella se distrae y no me escucha— se quedo pensativo.

—Claro que no soy como ella, yo soy tu mejor amiga— sentí una pequeña punzada dentro de mi.

—Eso lo se MYA — reí ante sus ocurrencias, tomo mi mano y siguió hablando.

Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, y siempre eh estado enamorada de él, cuando pequeños me puso el apodo de Mya por que quería acortar mi nombre y dijo Ta—nya sonaba como a mía y que yo era suya, que no importaba que, siempre seria suya, y él siempre seria mi príncipe.

**(N/A: Empieza a sonar In another Life —the Veronicas)**

—Oops, lo sientouna alarma— dije sacando rápidamente el celular del bolsillo y deteniéndola.

—No espera— lo mire atenta —me gusta— se sonrojo— ¿podrías dejarla? — sonrió de lado irresistiblemente y solo la puse a sonar otra vez.

_I have known you my whole life  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife  
Eight years later you won me over  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

Se levanto y me hizo bailar con él al ritmo de la canción, lenta y dulcemente, mientras seguía hablando sobre la letra de la música. Lo miraba atentamente, de ves en cuando asentía para que viera que lo escuchaba.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima, era algo tonto, pero solo con verlo era suficiente, aunque no para siempre.

Su cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su perfecta nariz, esa mandíbula cuadrada y firme y esos labios que se veían tan suaves, pero que jamás podría probar.

Sin darme cuenta mi paso se hizo cada vez mas lento, seguía en la conversación de Edward pero al mismo tiempo en la letra de la canción y en todo lo que le había ocultado a lo largo de mi vida.

¿Qué tanta razón tenia esa canción para mi en este momento?

— ¿Qué te pasa Tanya?— pregunto de la nada mirándome a los ojos y se detuvo.

Por un segundo sentí que esos ojos verdes quemaban y que realmente podían leer la mente, como tantas veces bromeábamos.

—Yo… nada… ¿por… que? —pregunte torpemente, esperando no me hubiese atrapado mirándolo y con animo algo decaído.

Me inspecciono con la mirada y como acto reflejo escondí mi rostro entre su pecho y el mío, mirando nuestros zapatos.

—Eso no es nada, siempre tienes esa expresión triste en el rostro, desde hace unos meses para ser exactos ¿Qué ocurre? Y no intentes engañarme— amenazo, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a él.

_You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life_

En ese mismo momento escuchamos una rama romperse a nuestro lado y viramos, en el rostro de Edward se plasmo una enorme sonrisa al ver a Bella mientras que en el mío, una simple y corta línea que simulaba ser agradable.

—Espero no interrumpir, si es así puedo irme— estaba dando un paso hacia atrás, cuando me separe de golpe de Edward.

—Claro que no Bells, anda quédate, yo ya me iba— me aleje lentamente antes de que Edward me detuviera y siguiera interrogándome.

— ¿Segura? —pregunto Bella mirándome apenada.

—Tanto como que el cielo es azul.

—Claro que no lo es— refuto Edward —y no te libras tan fácil de mi Denali. — me miro molesto.

—Lo que digas Cullen — moví mi mano de de arriba a bajo, restándole importancia — nos vemos — di la vuelta y corrí lejos de allí por la frías calles de Forks.

Realmente no sabia si sentirme feliz o triste porque Bella interrumpiera, un lado decía que era bueno porque así no tendría que explicarle nada a Edward, por ahora, en lo que pensaba que decirle; mientras el otro lado decía que la odiara por arrancarme de su lado, y no solo por ahora.

Bella era novia de Edward desde hace 5 meses, sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla al recordar; ella es mi mejor amiga junto con él, desde niños lo somos, y Bella me confeso lo que sentía desde los 13, y aunque el saber que mi mejor amiga quería al mismo chico que yo era torturóso, nunca le dije nada a ella por mi bienestar personal, además siempre creí que no importaba, que Edward no se fijaría en ella, pero me equivoque.

A los 14 Edward me confeso que Bella era de su agrado y no solo en el ámbito amistoso, y allí fue cuando el vaso se lleno, aun recuerdo que ese día llore nuevamente desde hacia 5 años atrás, pero fui optimista pensé que posiblemente Edward se enamoraría de mi, pero nunca pasó.

Inclusive tengo tan nítido ese día, de hace 5 meses, como si estuviera ocurriendo en este mismo instante.

Y hoy día pago ese dolor que alimenta mi alma con el masoquismo de verlos juntos día a día, todo por un pacto que le hice a la vida y que jamás romperé aunque me carcoma por dentro.

—Tanya! — escuche la voz de Alice y levante la mirada, y allí efectivamente estaba la duende junto con Rosalie, mi prima.

— ¿Qué haces sola?, mi tía dijo que estabas con Ed — Rosalie comprendió por mi mirada, pero aun así continúe.

—Bella llego y pues los deje solos no iba a presenciar sus arrumacos — Rose me miro triste, ella y mi hermana eran las únicas que sabían de mis sentimientos.

—Entiendo— hablo Alice— ver a esos dos es feo, pero no tanto como ver a Rose con mi primo.

Reí ante su ocurrencia a lo que Rose se puso roja.

—Alice mejor no molestes y espérame en la esquina, necesito hablar con Tanya— Alice asintió y se fue.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte al ver su ceja alzada.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?

—Nunca Rose, ya no tiene sentido, no es como si él esperará por mi todo el tiempo… mira me voy a casa antes de que digas otra cosa— la deje allí parada y me fui hacia mi casa.

En el camino encendí mi celular con los auriculares puestos y me puse a escuchar mi lista de música favorita.

**(N/A: Empieza Sally's song —****Evanescence)**

El reproductor de música siguió su curso y parecía que el destino estaba de mi lado en este momento, porque la atmosfera estaba perfecta y todo.

El cielo gris, algunas gotas de lluvia me mojaban y yo solo seguí la música con mi voz y mis antiguos pasos de ballet, mientras sopesaba las cosas.

Rose siempre decía que posiblemente Edward me quería pero no se daba cuenta, pero eso ya no tenia caso.

Pero algo que nunca comprendí es _**¿Por qué ella y yo no?**_

Ella tiene la piel pálida casi traslucida, yo la tengo pálida pero algo rosada.

Ella tiene el cabello largo y castaño, yo corto y rubio rojizo, si el punto fuera el cabello largo, nunca me lo hubiese cortado.

Sus ojos son del mismo tono que su pelo, castaños, comunes y dejan ver todo lo que siente. Los míos son azules y tienen un tono de misterio que a muchos gustaba, no por nada soy la soltera mas codiciada de Forks.

Su cuerpo era delgado como el mío, y teníamos casi las mismas medidas.

Así que nunca encontré el porqué ella y yo no. Y esa era la pregunta que siempre atormentaba mis sueños. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenia de especial?

A él no le gustaba lo simple y común y ella era así; pero como me había prometido, jamás destruiría un amor verdadero y lamentablemente para mí, el suyo era real.

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one._

Sentía que el sentimiento que me llenaba dolía, pero la promesa que había hecho no la rompería. Cuando tenia 7 años y Kate 6, nuestros padres se divorciaron, bueno más bien Irina corrió a nuestro padre, y desde entonces no lo hemos visto, cuando llamaba o no estábamos, ella nunca nos pasaba las llamadas, y por eso Kate y yo prometimos jamás interponernos ante el amor verdadero, no importara de que tipo fuera, o sino nosotras sufríamos, no destruiríamos algo tan puro como eso.

**(Fin de la música)**

—Te odio, ¡dámelo!

Al llegar delante de mi casa, los gritos me embargaban nuevamente, que estaba a punto de regresar sobre mis pasos, pero Kate era la que insultaba esta vez, e iba a hablar seriamente con ella sobre ese vocabulario de marinero.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Se escuchan a más de una cuadra— bueno creo que ya averigüe de donde saco Kate el timbre de voz.

—Lo que pasa es que esa perra, no me da el teléfono— grito Kate encolerizada, señalando a Irina, no se merecía llamarse madre.

—Soy tu madre jovencita, no me vuelvas a llamar así— le contraataco ella, con el teléfono en la mano.

—Bueno, no creo que te merezcas ese titulo Irina, ahora por favor alguien me dice porque se pelean por el dichoso teléfono— trate de aligerar las cosas al final.

— _Su padre_ llamo y Kate contesto a lo que Irina le quito el teléfono — mire a la mesa donde se encontraba Laurent tomando una cerveza y hablaba como si aquí estas dos mujeres no estuvieran a punto se sacarse los ojos.

—Y apenas me lo dices idiota — le grite molesta. Él muy cretino se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando su cerveza, apreté el puente de mi nariz, cosa que había aprendido de Edward, y mire de mala gana al nuevo esposo de mi madre.

—Para que…. — las palabras de Irina fueron interrumpidas por el tintineo del teléfono, a lo que las miradas de todos se cruzaron.

—¡Sostenla! — le grite a Kate y ella se lanzo contra Irina, y yo le quite el teléfono rápidamente, Laurent apenas y pudo sorprenderse.

— ¿Bueno?— pregunte nerviosa y quedito.

—Irina déjame… ¿Tanya?—la voz de mi padre se escuchaba rápida y nerviosa y luego asombrada por escucharme.

—Tanya Denali, dame eso — mire hacia Irina y ella forcejeaba con Kate a lo que Laurent la alaba de la cintura para alejarla.

—Papá marca en 5 minutos a este número 555—89—76—34 —escuche el asentimiento de mi padre y rápidamente colgué el teléfono y fui donde mi hermana a su auxilio. — Toma "mamá" —deje el teléfono sobre la mesa — y ella se viene conmigo — Jale a Kate lejos de ellos y salimos corriendo, a lo que Irina maldecía y Laurent intentaba calmarla.

—Tanya ¿A dónde vamos?— Kate preguntaba a lo que yo la alaba hacia el bosque.

—Cállate y corre — cuando llegamos a unos troncos caídos nos sentamos y el teléfono sonó. — ¿Bueno?

— ¿Tanya? ¿Hija? — mi padre se escuchaba nervioso, hacia 10 años que no lo veía, ni escuchaba.

—Si papá, soy yo, deja pongo el altavoz — en un rápido movimiento lo active — ya, papá estoy con…

—Papá— Kate se escucho llorosa al hablar.

—Mis niñas….

* * *

—Oye Tanya, la bruja loca que tenemos por madre dice que la comida esta lista, aunque yo creo que hay cianuro en la… ¿que haces? — me miro extrañada dejando a un lado su monologo — ¿Qué haces con la Laptop en… Tanya, ¿lo estas pensando no es así? — baje la mirada y cerré la lap rápido.

—Vamos a comer, luego hablamos — pase delante de ella.

—Oh no, eso no — tomo mi brazo y se puso delante de mi. — ¿te piensas ir?

—Kate yo…— parte la mirada de ella —… es que tiene mucho… no quiero dejarte y… tu… ese tal Alec.

—Uff espera, ¿Qué? — me miro asombrada. Su cabello se cayo se su coleta cubriéndole el rostro— ¿tu piensas que Alec y yo…? Hahaha— se cayó sobre la cama ahogándose de la risa.

—Oh, cállate, eso parecen y amarra ese rubio cabello que terminara hecho una maraña o te ahogaras con él.

—Tanya, él y yo…. Nada… haha…—se calmo— yo no te voy a dejar sola, por mi no te preocupes, iré contigo, Alaska se escucha mucho mas bonito que aquí con Irina. No te voy a dejar sola hermana, además también quiero ver a papá, solo hay que planear la huida como todas unas espías… ok no, ahora vamos — sonrió y luego me guio.

* * *

—Así que estuvieron todo el día hablando con mi tío, hasta que les dieron ganas de volver a su casa y se subieron por la enredadera ¿no?— Kate y yo asentimos y Rose negó con la cabeza. — están locas.

—Aun así nos amas — Kate le dio una palmada en la mejilla y Rose rio, mientras yo sopesaba todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle? —las palabras de Rose me cayeron como balde de agua fría.

— ¿Perdón?

—A Edward, tienes que decirle que lo quieres y que te vas — aclaro mí prima mirándome seriamente, le esquive la mirada…

—Tu lo has dicho me voy, no le veo el caso…

—O se lo dices tu o lo hago yo — Kate me miro odiosamente.

—¡Katrina! — regañe.

— ¿Qué? también es mi amigo, y solo le diré que me iré a Alaska contigo. Si él te pregunta ya no es mi problema. — explico y puso cara de muñequita.

—Cuando pueda se lo digo — tome mis cosas y salí de allí.

No soportaría más sus reclamos de "dile ya", porque me tenían hasta la coronilla y además sabía que cuando se lo dijera terminaría llorando por dos motivos muy grandes, mi amor y la distancia.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos hablado con nuestro padre, faltaban tres semanas para la culminación del semestre y hasta el momento solo sabíamos del plan, mi hermana, Rose y yo; se suponía que hoy les diríamos a nuestros amigos que nos iríamos y ellas insistían en que era el momento también de decirle las cosas a Edward, yo no lo creía así.

**(N/A: En su lugar—Yuridia)**

— ¿Niñas que quieren decir?— Jasper, primo de Rose, se puso delante de Kate y mío, estábamos todos reunidos en casa de Rosalie.

Mi hermana, mi prima y yo nos miramos, ellas completamente seguras de lo que dirían y yo algo dudosa de su reacción, mire al frente y vi a Bella sentada en las piernas de Edward y a este sosteniendo la mano de ella, pero mirando atentamente mis movimientos.

La letra de la canción empezó a sonar sola en mi cabeza en lo que Kate y Rose comenzaban a contar todo lo ocurrido.

—Viviremos en Alaska — Kate lo dijo sin mas, mire a todos y Emmett había escupido el agua que estaba bebiendo, los demás tenían cara de sorpresa y algo de asco por Em.

—Al parecer mi tío les dio la idea de irse a vivir con él a Alaska, el se volvió a casar con una mujer llamada Carmen, ella las aceptara con los brazos abiertos, irán a la mejor preparatoria del pueblo y pues ellas aceptaron. —Rose calló.

—Hemos estado preparando todo desde hace dos semanas, ya tenemos prácticamente todo, pero queríamos decírselos antes — mi voz sonaba tan rara, a había estado reprimiendo tanto junto con las lágrimas.

—Mmm— Alice se levanto y nos examino como si fuéramos extrañas — si esa es su decisión no podemos refutarla, lo única que queda hacer es FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA.

Juro que me había sorprendido que Alice hablara con tal madurez ahora veo el porque, suspire, Alice dios saltitos junto con Kate y Rose rio.

* * *

Después de un rato de escuchar sus comentarios de la fiesta, y de pedirles que dejaran todo en un secreto, me levanté de mi asiento y salí al patio trasero de Rose, como la odiaba por tan hermoso Jardín, cada que lo veía me recordaba al de la película _ella es así_. Suspiré.

— Te vas a desinflar — la voz de Edward me tomo por sorpresa, haciéndome saltar. — así que era por eso que me evitabas en la escuela en estos días, siempre que quería hablar contigo seriamente te ibas con alguna escusa tonta. ¿Si te hubieras quedado mas lo hubiese descubierto por mi mismo? — su voz no era de afirmación sino de una pregunta.

Me encogí de hombros, me acerque a la alberca y me senté a un lado, el imito mis movimientos y se sentó a mi izquierda.

—Si dijera "_no te vallas"_ ¿cambiaria en algo? — lo mire sorprendida. — supongo que no — dijo sin mas mirando al cielo, y luego jugando con el agua.

— Eso no lo sabrás amenos que lo intentes— no se donde rayos había salido mi voz con aquellas palabras, Edward me miro y yo mire el agua.

—Si es así, entonces, _**no te vallas,**_ quédate conmigo — sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y lo mire directamente a los ojos — eres _mi mejor amiga_ y si te vas…

Esas tres palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, agache la mirada.

—Pero ya he tomado una decisión, y… no pienso dejar sola a Kate.

—Mya — eso fue el colmo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, escondí mi cara entre mi cabello y la oscuridad de la noche.

—Lo siento Edward.

**(N/A: See No More— Joe Jonas)**

Ed me miro como si le hubiese apuñalado, estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando me tomo de la mano y me halo a si pecho. La sensación de estar tan cerca hizo a mi corazón temblar y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas como locas.

—Entonces permíteme estar contigo este último mes, déjame estar a tu lado el tiempo que nos quede juntos. — me separo un poco de él.

Su rostro y el mío estaban a escasos centímetros, acerco mi rostro al suyo poco a poco, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, cerré los ojos y espere, espere hasta que sentí un beso en la mejilla y sus fuertes manos limpiando mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y en la comisura de sus ojos las lagrimas acumuladas.

—Claro.

* * *

**(N/A: Pretty Baby —Vanessa Carlton)**

Los días pasaban poco a poco y luego un poco mas rápido, iba a la escuela y creí que Edward olvidaría o prometido y se iría a lado de Bella, así que como de costumbre tomaba mi asiento, y de pronto lo tenia a mi lado hablando como loro de cosas de nuestra niñez, de cómo los profesores daban lata y cosas sin sentido, en ningún momento hablo de Bella, solo de nosotros, en el almuerzo se la pasaba con Kate y conmigo, después de clases me llevaba a su casa o íbamos de compras, si de compras, decía que si iría a un lugar diferente necesitaba cambiar de guardarropa, me reía de sus locuras, Alice lo estaba afectando.

El día de la culminación de semestre pasó y después de eso nos fuimos a casa de Edward, sus padres habían prestado la casa para la fiesta.

Alice y Rose habían insistido en que los vestidos de Kate y mío debían de ser hermosos y terminaron comprándolos en la tienda mas cara que encontraron, el de Kate negro con blanco strapless y el mío fucsia con la espalda descubierta.

Todos nuestros amigos estaban allí, los padres de nuestros amigos y entre todos nos despedían de la mejor forma posible.

—Si lloran y arruinan su maquillaje las asesino— Alice pasó por nuestro lado advirtiendo las consecuencias de llorar, Kate y yo reímos.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar?— Alec le tendió la mano a mi hermana y yo la lance a él. Tenia que disfrutar la noche.

**(N/A: Empieza Nunca te olvidare —Enrique Iglesias)**

La música cambio y mis rodillas temblaron al ver a Edward acercándoseme y vestido formalmente, reamente el azul rey le quedaba exquisito.

— ¿Bailamos madam? — me tendió la mano y yo gustosa la tome. —escucha la canción con atención, así pasará Mya, NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ. — me beso la coronilla y bailamos dulcemente al compas lento de la canción de Enrique Iglesias.

—Ni yo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen— lo mire a los ojos y me sonrió de lado, algo que me encantaba de él.

—Sabes, estuve enamorado de ti cuando pequeños— dijo después de un rato, haciendo que lo mirara de repente. — pero de eso ya tiene tiempo, siempre te mire inalcanzable, eres la chica mas codiciada de Forks como te enamorarías de mi, tu mejor amigo, puede que por miedo no te lo dijera, pero ahora eh encontrado a alguien maravillosa, Bella es magnifica, la amo, y se que así como yo encontré a alguien, tu encontraras al indicado en Alaska.

No sabia como responder a eso, la música había parado, mire a mi alrededor estábamos afuera, en la terraza de su patio*, no sabia en que momento habíamos legado ahí. Y aun peor no sabia que decir, eran las palabras que había querido escuchar desde hace muchos años, pero también estaban las palabras "la amo" no "te amo", eran muy distintas.

**(N/A: Empieza a sonar In Another Life —The Veronicas)**

La música nuevamente cambio, ahora la canción con la que había comenzado mi tortura, era con la que terminaba.

Íbamos a continuar bailando pero mi voz me detuvo.

—La verdad, yo también— me miro confundido. — yo te amo.

Su cara era un poema, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca se cerraba como la de un pez.

—Nunca te lo dije por miedo a perderte, y después cuando descubrí lo que sentías por Bella y que era mutuo, decidir no decir nada.

— ¿Tu promesa?— asentí, sabia de esa promesa mejor que nadie.

—Realmente no creí que tu sintieses lo mismo, pensaba en decírtelo hoy, pero no encontraba la forma. — Mis traicioneras enemigas corrían como rio así que agaché la cabeza— Pero ahora tu tienes a Bella y eso me hace feliz, tu felicidad es la mía, y se que es sincero su amor, así que mis deseos son sinceros — lo miro a los ojos, había lagrimas en ellos.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Edward llorar como lo hacia ahora, mis deseos eran reales, pero eso no evitaba que las lágrimas corrieran y que mi corazón se partiera en pedazos. Al fin y al cabo yo me iría a Alaska mañana y no le volvería a ver.

—Tanya.

Edward me apretó a su cuerpo y llore más fuerte, ahogando los sollozos en su pecho. Tomo mis manos. Me separo y me miro a los ojos. Se acerco a mí y se detuvo bruscamente.

—No puedo— dijo en un suspiro.

—Pero yo si — y así acorte la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, esos rojos labios que por tanto tiempo anhelaba probar, fue un beso lento y sencillo, solo era para desaparecer ese deseo efímero de tenerlo.

Me separe de él con un leve, _"perdona" _aun con nuestras manos unidas, cuando de pronto él se quedo quieto, completamente estático, mire en su campo de visión y ahí estaba Bella con lagrimas en las mejillas y de pronto desapareció corriendo.

Mi mano no soltó la de Edward sabia que él debía ir tras ella pero mi cuerpo se negaba a dejarlo ir, él me miro, agache a mirada al tiempo que mi mano soltaba a la suya y él dudaba. No aguante mas y corrí de ahí llorando. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que había hecho, solo tenia unas ganas enormes de desaparecer ya.

**(N/A: Empieza Sally's song — Evanescence)**

Corrí adentrándome al bosque, me caí un par de veces las lagrimas no me dejaban ver. Me detuve al caer y deje correr todo lo que había tenido guardado por tanto tiempo. Escuche pasos detrás de mi y con aprisqué de esperanza volteé; mi hermana estaba ahí. Reí sin ganas.

_¿Enserio había creí que él me vendría a buscar?_

Mi hermana me puso una mano sobre mi espalda desnuda y el frio recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome llorar más.

Rose nos fue a buscar a un lado de la carretera. Las lágrimas corrían como locas, aun dentro de auto. Rose había dicho que le dijo a todos que no queríamos llorar al despedirnos, por eso desaparecimos sin mas de la fiesta. Llegamos a Casa de Rose y me llevaron a darme un baño caliente, haciendo que así perdiera a consciencia y cayera dormida.

A la mañana siguiente salimos temprano rumbo a aeropuerto, tenía unos enormes lentes negros cubriendo mi rostro. Nos despedimos de Rose con un fuerte abrazo, entregándole las cartas de despedida para nuestros amigos y a nuestra madre.

Al subir al avión Kate no pronuncio palabra, sabia que esas sobraban. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana durante el viaje.

Los días posteriores a nuestro arribo recibimos llamadas de nuestra madre y amigos, pero ninguna de él. Todas eran ignoradas. Decidí esconder mi tristeza para la noche y poner careta a mi padre, no quería preocuparlo al llegar. Sin embargo el vacio en mi pecho seguía ahí y sabia que en algún momento debía desaparecer. Por el momento me quedaba solo estar así.

—Tanya ¿podrirás abrir la puerta? — la voz de Carmen me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Claro— me levante del sofá y abrí, me quede pasmada al abrir, pues ahí…

* * *

*Algo así como donde bailan Edward y Bella en Twilight.

En mi FB están los vestidos por si quieren verlos.

* * *

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no escribía espero les haya gustado y no se hayan arrepentido de darle la oportunidad al fic que tiene como porta a Tanya. Espero poco a poco ir regresando a este mundo que amo tanto, por el momento me despido.

**Estrella'Roses. **

**P.D.** Ya saben que les mando siempre, sino:

**Besos y mordidas de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de osos de Emmett y lambiscos de el guapísimo de Jacob.**


End file.
